Call centers remain an important customer service interface via which companies communicate with potential and existing customers. Current systems for storing and managing voice-related information (e.g., originating from a call center) remain crude. It would be desirable if new techniques associated with storing and/or managing voice-related information were developed which enable a richer and/or a more powerful set of tools and services than currently exist.